


愛情實驗

by Tigertooth



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertooth/pseuds/Tigertooth
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, EB-Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 37





	愛情實驗

「你要跟我在一起嗎？」

Eddy沒頭沒尾的問，Brett停下腳步看著他。布里斯本的喧鬧像是被誰按了靜音，只有幾隻不識相的飛鳥還在振翅飛翔，Eddy只聽見對方咀嚼珍珠的聲音，和輕輕的那句「好啊。」

他突然想起拉赫曼尼諾夫的愛之喜，清脆的鋼琴音符化成無盡的喜悅從Eddy眼睛流露出來。那些埋藏了好幾年的心照不宣，就這樣被一句風淡雲輕的回應擊碎，堵在心口的石頭化做塵埃，隨著布里斯本的陽光消散在空氣中。

Eddy曾幻想過無數種告白的場景，卻沒意料到會是這麼平凡的一天，不過只是一如往常的出門買杯bubble tea，回來的時候兩人的關係——甚至可以稱得上是莫名其妙的，從友情昇華成戀人。

確定關係後的生活並沒有太多變化。這讓Eddy有些不安，尤其是看到Brett那張心如死灰的臉，讓他每天都懷疑這不過是某個午後的甜美夢境，但每當他用一副沒有底氣的樣子望向Brett時，對方像顆定心丸，走過來捏捏他的手，笑著問他，你在想什麼呢，Eddy？他覺得自己像隻小狗，寂寞的時候吐著舌頭咿嗚兩聲，等到主人的手過來安撫著拍拍他的頭，他又會開心的搖起尾巴，所有的擔心都煙消雲散。

但Eddy躁動的心哪能藏得住呢？他開始在拍影片時異常的情緒高漲、開始在Brett演奏的時候瘋狂動來動去，不管他又拉了什麼曲子，只知道要說嗯嗯嗯拉的很好聽起來真不錯。後來粗剪影片的時候，Eddy才發現自己有將近一半的時間，眼睛就像是死死黏在對方身上一樣沒有移開過。

Brett微涼的手讓他回過神來——他又用那種可憐兮兮的眼神看著Brett了，他愣愣的看著那雙纖細白皙又骨節分明的手，然後用害怕他消失一樣的力道緊緊握著。

「Brett，有時候我會懷疑我們是不是真的有在一起。」  
「Bro，我接受了你的告白。」  
「我當然知道你接受了我，我不是指那個......你不覺得我們跟之前一樣沒有任何變化嗎？」  
「怎麼，難不成是要我上床才有在一起的感覺？」  
「是啊，不、我是說，是，但又不是......」

Eddy恨透了自己的心直口快，好吧，Fuck it，他的確不能否認他想和Brett上床，畢竟那些靜謐夜晚的旖旎夢境早就出賣了他，夢裡的Brett紅著眼眶哭著向他索求更多，他才不想要這些刺激的畫面只是在腦中演練而已，但Eddy並不是為了和他上床才急著確定關係的啊。

「我是說，你從來都不會和我牽手或是和我接吻，還有.....對、你也不會和我上床。」

Brett沈默了片刻，掙脫Eddy的大手轉而和他十指交扣。

「Eddy，我可以和你牽手，我只是還沒有在街上和你牽手的勇氣。」

「但我想我們現在可以試試看......就是，接吻。」

Eddy又覺得自己像隻小狗了，但他就是十分願意搖著尾巴乖乖聽從Brett的指令。他吻上他，輕輕齧咬著他的嘴唇。Eddy鬆開手捧著Brett的臉吻的更深，舌頭撬開整齊的貝齒，探到他的舌頭舔舐。Brett哼哼唧唧地發出意義不明的喉音，在失去氧氣之前輕輕拍著Eddy的胸口。

Eddy離開他的唇，眼前的人因為缺氧，鼻子和眼睛都紅通通的，眼鏡被擠壓的歪歪扭扭，微微露出一點舌尖呼吸著空氣，他見狀又忍不住再次吻上去，留下蜻蜓點水般的吻。

「和我接吻有讓你比較安心嗎？」Brett這麼問。  
「你和我接吻只是為了讓我安心？」Eddy不由得有些惱怒，他皺起眉反問。  
「不，聽著，我愛你，所以我不想看到你不安。」  
「但你不必為了顧慮我的感受而強迫自己和我接吻。」  
「我沒有強迫我自己！我是說、我想我很喜歡......和你接吻這件事。」Brett低下頭，Eddy只看得見毛茸茸的頭頂，他忍不住揉了揉。  
「我們還有很多機會可以接吻，不是嗎？」

-

人的本性是貪得無厭，得寸進尺。

Eddy對於能肆無忌憚的和Brett親吻可以說是欣喜若狂，但就這樣持續一段時間，Eddy能清楚的感覺到自己想要的絕對不僅僅是這些，Brett雖然會對他的親吻投以更加深入的回應，但他卻從不主動吻自己。Eddy試著好一陣子不去吻他——當然以失敗告終，畢竟看到那雙紅潤的唇，誰能忍得住？

Eddy在數不清第幾次的「忍住別去吻他」計畫失敗後，終於忍不住把憋在心裡的想法說出口。

「Brett，如果你不喜歡，你不需要勉強自己。」Eddy故作輕鬆的說著，眼睛裡卻寫滿失落。  
「我當然沒有不喜歡——為什麼你會這麼覺得？」Brett誇張的延長語氣，像是急於證明自己的清白，卻突兀的顯得欲蓋彌彰。  
「你從來不主動吻我，對吧？」  
「這並不代表我不喜歡，我、我只是不會想到要去做這些事情。」  
「聽著，Eddy，我和你以朋友的身分相處太久了，你真的需要給我一些時間。」  
「Brett，你又在強迫自己。」  
「我沒有！我只是不知道該怎麼做，你呢？你是為什麼這麼從善如流，為什麼你都不會覺得尷尬或害羞？」Brett變得激動，有些用力的抓住Eddy的手。

「這不是很簡單的事嗎？因為我早就想這麼做了，從我愛上你的時候開始。」  
「Brett，我會給你時間，我不希望你為了我......、唔！」

Brett並沒有讓Eddy把話說完，他乾脆的吻上他喋喋不休的嘴，剛剛幾乎有些劍拔弩張的氣氛瞬間柔和下來。好吧，他是永遠不可能怪罪Brett的，他永遠值得等待。於是Eddy洩氣的回吻著。

他們上床了。

事情發生的出乎意料，他們只是一如往常的親吻，後來卻變得一發不可收拾。Brett一絲不掛躺在Eddy身下，窘迫又不知所措，他扯過一旁的棉被把自己的臉嚴嚴實實地遮擋起來。天殺的，為什麼Eddy都不會覺得尷尬？Brett必須承認，他們認識將近十五年，他以為自己不會對Eddy的身體有任何非分之想，但他卻可恥的在Eddy的套弄下硬了起來。

直到被進入、被狠狠填滿，潮水般湧來的快感讓Brett無法思考。他所有甜膩的呻吟都被悶在被子裡，因為身下的動作和過於粗重的喘息讓他幾乎要窒息。

「Brett，你會悶死你自己。」

Eddy輕輕扯開被子，呼吸到新鮮空氣的瞬間，Brett不由得大口呼吸。瀏海被汗水打濕，臉頰和鼻尖因為缺氧泛著紅，眼眶裡滿溢而出的淚水流了下來。Eddy看到這幅樣子，性器在Brett體內又漲大了些，迫使他發出一節走了調的音。

Brett快哭了，他的樣子一定很丟臉，Eddy會怎麼想？看見自己被情慾支配而扭曲的樣子，他還會愛他嗎？事後大概Eddy又要纏著自己，像做錯事的孩子一樣不斷問著自己喜不喜歡這樣，他喜歡嗎？Brett試著問自己，他可笑的發現自己居然無法回答。

Brett在滿腦子亂七八糟的想法中，嗚嗚咽咽的達到高潮。

其實Brett一點都搞不清楚自己的想法。

Eddy對他過分小心翼翼了，不論是牽手、擁抱、親吻或是更多，Eddy的眼神永遠都寫滿擔憂和緊張，你喜歡嗎？他永遠會這麼問。我當然喜歡，Brett想，但是喜歡這樣就是愛他嗎？

他愛他嗎？他不知道，但他知道他想讓Eddy幸福，不想讓他不安，所以Eddy想要接吻，他就和他接吻；Eddy想上床，他就和他上床，不管Eddy想要什麼，他便奉上自己的一切，只讓Eddy安心。但這是愛嗎？

他花了將近15年的時間陪在他身邊，他想起Eddy那次在台灣食物中毒，Brett的世界幾乎崩塌。像是如夢初醒，原來Eddy不可能永遠在他身邊，他開始把那些沈默又溫柔的愛意一點一點的埋進骨肉，把它偽裝成習慣，可笑的是，現在連他自己都分不清楚，這究竟是習慣，還是愛？

在一次纏綿的親吻結束後，Brett終於無法控制的流下眼淚。

「Brett、Brett？你在哭，你還好嗎？」

「我很好，Eddy，我沒事。我只是很困惑、非常困惑，我搞不懂我自己。」  
「我不想傷害你，但我不能確定自己是否愛你。」  
Brett摘下他的眼鏡，用過長的外套袖子拭去淚水。他看起來就像黑暗中搖曳的微弱燭火，輕輕一揮就要消失的無影無蹤。

Eddy曾以為只有自己在不安，只有自己在為這段感情苦惱的焦頭爛額，直到看見眼前的Brett脆弱的樣子，他才發現自己錯的徹底。

「Eddy，你知道嗎，或許你不是真的愛我，只是因為你人生中大部分的時間都在跟我鬼混，所以你才會誤認自己愛我。」  
「你怎麼能這麼確信你是真的愛我呢？」

「Brett，我也曾經這麼想過，我甚至花了好多年的時間在確認自己是否愛你......我發現我和你待在一起的每一刻，我都只想看著你，擁抱你。」  
「這並不能代表你愛我——好朋友也可以這麼想，對吧？」  
「我還發現我想和你上床。」  
好吧，Brett必須承認他被說服了，畢竟誰會想和自己的好兄弟上床呢？他們認識這麼久，還能對對方的身體抱有性幻想，Ok, that’s impressive.

「那麼，我愛你嗎？」  
Brett的話剛說出口他就後悔了，連他自己都回答不出來，他怎麼奢望Eddy能了解呢？  
「你當然愛我。」  
然而Eddy回答的像是理所當然，目光溫柔的幾乎要把他化成一灘水。Eddy怎麼可能不知道呢？他回想起十幾年相處的時光，像一幀一幀在照片在腦內播放，Brett每一個眼神和每一顆演奏出的音符，都是一句句鏗鏘有力的告白。這些溫柔又沈默的愛，Eddy看得比誰都清楚。

「不論如何，我們還有很多時間來證明，對吧？」


End file.
